Past, Future, Present
by Hiasobi
Summary: Endymion and the scouts have died in the fight against Choas. Sailor Cosmos and the newly resurrected Outer Scouts fo to the future, where they find a past they never knew they had. *Complete - Epilogue to be written*
1. Prologue

PAST, FUTURE, PRESENT 

By: Hiasobi 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon. 

Prologue

Sailor Cosmos stared at the 4 life-stones in her gloved hands. Yellow, turquoise, lavender and dark purple. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. She had been unable to get the life-stones of the Inner scouts, they will be reborn on their own respected planets but that would not happen for another millennia. Darien...his life-stone was gone, there was no way to get it back, he was gone. She cupped her hands together and raised them above her head. 

" Silver Crystal, grant my wish. Within my hands are the life-stone of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn. Give them back their lives. I Sailor Cosmos, Guardian and Ruler of the universe wish this." 

There was a bright flash of sparkling white light and from the stones emerged Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They blinked and looked around them at the destroyed Earth, when they saw Cosmos they got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

" Princess." They said as one. 

" Pluto, this planet now, at this time, is useless, lifeless. I wish for us to start a new life in a better place. Can you send us there?" Cosmos asked the Guardian of Time. 

" Yes, there is a time in the future where we are needed to stop a war. Mankind is fighting itself, human against human. We are needed there, shall we go?" Pluto asked.

" Yes Pluto, send us there please." Cosmos said.

Pluto nodded and stood up, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus stood up as well. A lavender light surrounded them and in a flash, they were gone. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Let me clear up the age things.  
Hotaru - 16 Duo - 16   
Usagi - 16 Hiiro - 16   
Haruka - 17 Quatre - 16   
Michiri - 17 Trowa - 17   
Setsuna - 22 Wufei - 16 

********* 

" We will arrive very soon my princess." informed Pluto.

They were in the realms between time-lines; there was mist all around them. Cosmos nodded at her.

" Saturn I shall make you the same age as the princess. It'll be easier to guard her that way in the new world." Pluto turned to Saturn.

" Very well." agreed Saturn as a bright flash of sparkling lavender light enveloped her. Where there was a 13-year-old scout now stood a 16-year-old Saturn.

" Princess, I am going to change your identity to the 16-year old Queen Relena of the Sanq Kingdom for extra protection." Pluto stated.

Cosmos thought about this for a while and slowly nodded, then said, " Alright. But I don't want to look like her, I'll still look the same as I always did." 

Pluto opened her mouth to protest but Cosmos cut her off. 

" No Pluto. I know what she looks like and what she acts like. I've taken a look into the future for myself. I know about the war, the death of her supposed father and the gundam pilots already. I also know that she is on summer vacation right now and alone. She has had no contact with anyone for the whole summer." 

Neptune nodded, getting her point. " If she has not been seen or heard from for the whole summer. No one can know how she changed over the summer." 

" Right." Cosmos said happily.

" Alright." Pluto sighed defeated. " I guess it'll work. Since you already know the information you need, you'll be fine then." 

Cosmos nodded as she drifted apart from them. She reached her destination.

" Don't worry Koneko! We'll find you soon!!" shouted Uranus before Cosmos disappeared from that realm completely. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Serena opened her eyes to the morning sun's rays. It had been a week since she came her. Once she had arrived she detransformed and came back to the city, due to her new look no one recognized her as Queen Relena. In the week she had successfully changed her name from Relena to Serena and had gotten used to her surroundings.

Today was the first day of school; she got up and put on her uniform. She looked over to the clock. 7 am it read, she was going to be on time early even, school didn't start until 8:30 am. She had become the lady her friends had always wanted her to be. She was smart, refined, and well mannered and she wasn't a klutz anymore. Oh how she wished the scouts were here to see her.

She pushed aside the thoughts; it would do no good to think about it now. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and for the first time since her friends left her, a genuine smile appeared on her face. Her blue eyes twinkled with laughter.

{Wait until the people at school see me! Boy will they be surprised!}

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Hey did you hear? We're getting 3 new students today!" Duo said.

The guys were gathered around Heero's desk, it was the first day back to school from summer vacation. The guys were glad, they had occasional mission during the summer but the rest o the time they were bored. Duo had even gone to find Relena, due to the lack of play buddies. But he had only found out that she was on vacation somewhere alone and wouldn't be back for the whole summer. 

Quatre watched a girl with golden hair tied up in 2 balls on top of her head with 2 steamers coming out of it to her knees take Relena's seat next to the guys. She put her stuff away and when she looked up her deep blue eyes saw 5 guys staring at her.

" Something wrong Quatre?" she asked the blonde member of the group.

" Duo I know you?" he asked confused.

{ Here it goes.} She tilted her head a little to the left and said, " It's me guys, Relena." 

" RELENA?!?!?!" the guys had shocked expression on their faces. ( Well Heero's eyes just widened a bit.) 

" Well Serena now. I change my name."

" Why?" asked Duo bewildered.

She shrugged. " Just felt like something new." she replied.

" You changed a lot Serena." said Quatre trying to get use to the new name. 

Wufei was a bout to ask her something when the teacher came in and announced. "Class please take your seats. I would like to introduce some new students."

The class scrambled to be seated and when everyone was quiet the students introduced themselves.

" I'm Haruka." She had on the guy's version of the school uniform (as always) and all the girls (except Serena who giggled with her hand over her mouth.) had hearts in their eyes.

" I'm Michiri."

" And I'm Hotura." There were some whistles at each one of the girls.

The teacher cleared his throat and said, " Haruka and Michiri please take the 2 seats behind miss Relena - no sorry Serena. Hotura please take the seat in front of her."

The class had confused looks and the teacher clarified. " Miss Relena changed her name to Serena over the summer. Miss Serena please stand up so the students know who you are." 

Serena stood up and there were a ton of catcalls and whistles from the guys. Heero was scowling, though he didn't know why. Serena ignored the sounds and sat back down. 

Haruka gave her a low five under the table as she passed her, Michiri gave her a smile. Hotura turned around in her seat to smile at her. " It's nice to see you again." Hotura said.

Heero saw these exchanges so did Duo, who sat next to Hotura now. 

" Hi, I'm Duo. It's nice to meet you." He introduced himself to Hotura.

" Hi, same here." Hotura said as she turned back to the teacher.

Serena had a smile on her face, she was truly happy for the first time in a long time. She turned back to the teacher as well, but before the teacher could start the lesson there was a knock on the door. In stepped a tall lady with long green hair.

" Hi, I'm Setsuna Mieoh. The new student teacher." She said.

{ Well, the gangs all here.} Serena thought happily. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heero stared at the school gates as Rele - Serena came out. She looked so different, acted so different too. She had barely registered his or the other guys presence for the whole day. 

" Hey Heero what'ca lookin' at?" asked Duo as he hit him on the shoulders.

The other guys were with him, so was Hilde. The guys followed the direction of his gaze while Hilde tugged at Duo's arm trying to get his attention.

" She changed a lot." Commented Quatre. 

"…" Trowa just watched her.

" A lot seems right." Wufei put in.

Serena seemed to have spotted them and walked in their direction.

" Get ready for the Heero wail." grumbled Duo. 

The guys were a bit startled when Serena turned a bit to the left and walked up to the new students talking to the student teacher. Hero watched as the guy, Haruka, tossed her a bag of something and a key. She talked a little longer then turned around and went back inside the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Serena came out of the school. She looked around the yard and saw 4 gundam pilots and a girl walk up to Heero then she saw Hotura and the others. She made her way to her friends.

" Hey guys." she greeted them.

" Hello Serena." Said Hotura.

" Are you guys all packed up?" she asked 

"Yea.. But are you sure about this princess? Us moving in with you." Hotura questioned.

Serena nodded. "It's easier to contact each-other this way." She smiled, " Besides it'll seemed less lonely in that strange house."

Hotura nodded, " Our stuff is in the car."

" Good the help is already expecting you." She looked at Haruka, "Did you bring it?"

Haruka tossed her a bag with the change of clothes and then the motorcycle key. "Be careful and where are you going anyways?"

" To the mall. Relena's stuff doesn't exactly fit me."

" Alright. If anything happens contact us through the communicator. And vice-versa."

Serena nodded at Haruka and walked back into the school to change. 

I hate this dress!! How did Relena stand it? Thought Serena as she changed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Com'on Duo! I need to get some new stuff." Hilde tried to persuade Duo to take her to the mall for shopping.

"Alright." Duo sighed out, " Hey Quatre, mind if we make a stop at the mall?"

" No problem." Quatre answered.

The guys plus Hilde piled into the car. Heero at the last moment decided to take his black motorcycle instead, since the car was a bit crowdie. The guys pulled out of the school parking lot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Serena came out of the school in a pink long sleeve shirt, with a black no-sleeve mid-thigh length dress over, it that hugged her body softly. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was the only one left at the school. After a moment she made her way to the parking lot. 

She unlocked the red motorcycle and put on the helmet. She made sure all of her hair was stuff into the helmet before starting the ignition. 

VROOM!!!!

She pulled out of the lot in the same direction the guys had taken off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero and the guys found spaces to park the motorcycle and car. Hilde had gone ahead telling them to hurry, then ran into the mall. They were just about to follow when a red motorcycle came into the lot and parked in the vacant space next to Heero's black one. 

It was more so the rider than the bike itself that captured their attention. The female rider in a pink long sleeve shirt and black mid-thigh dress shut off the ignition and got off. She took off her helmet and shook out her long golden hair….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Serena parked her cycle next to a black one then shook out her hair from her helmet. She had strapped the helmet to the back before she noticed someone or more preciously some people were watching her. She looked up to see the gundam pilots staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

The guys didn't seem to have noticed she had spoken. They just kept staring at her and it was creepy. Also it was getting on her nerves.

"WHAT?!" she asked again, more harsher.

" Wow." Came out of Duo's mouth at the same time Trowa murmured. "Beautiful."

Serena looked from the guys to her motorcycle then back to the guys. "Okay…." Guys and cars {I'll never figure them out.} She thought.

She blinked then stared. Wufei, Trowa and Heero were glaring at Duo, probably over something he said, but what she didn't know. Quatre was unsuccessfully trying to hold down a blush. Serena decided it was best to ignore it and walked past them, into the mall. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Moments later the guys followed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Serena came out of the mall 2 hours later with 10 shopping bags. She made sure no one was looking, then put all 10bags into her subspace pocket. It was late now, the sun was setting and the sky was a ply of colors. Purple, lavender, pink, blue, yellow it was quite a sight. She got on the motorcycle and gunned on the engine, the guys came out just in time to see her zoom out of the lot, then out of sight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She came back to her new home to be greeted by Pegan by the door.

" Miss Serena, your five friends have settled themselves in and are waiting for you in your room."

Five? Serena blinked. " Thank you." She said and dismissed him.

She went up to her room to meet the girls. Her gaze landed on the fifth figure and her eyes widened. She threw herself into the new figure's arms.

" Luna!"

Luna hugged her princess, she was in human form. Long wavy to her knees, 4 buns on top of her head, 2 at each side, deep purple eyes. There was no crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a purple and yellow dress.

" It's nice to se you princess." 

" What re you doing here?" Serena asked.

" Well you know about the gundam pilots. WE will help bring about peace like them. Only without the gundams. Setsuna is one of the scientists, known as Dr. S. And we shall be her team." 

" Luna, we can't kill." Haruka said fiercely. 

" You won't be. " said Setsuna. " Those that 'die' from our hands won't actually die. What will happen to them would be like what happened to Relena." 

" What did happen to Relena, Setsuna?" Michiri asked.

Hotura and Serena looked at each other, Hotura nodded to her and Serena started to explain. 

" Her soul was in torment. Seeing all this hatred and anger, just because of her it seemed. She was pure (though a bit annoying) but she had damned her herself by herself. If she had died she would have been stuck in limb. I gave her a chance to start over. Her soul was to be reborn and her current psychical body just faded out of existence." 

Setsuna nodded, " that is what will happen to those we seemingly 'kill'. Except there bodies won't fade out like Relena's."

" Their souls would be set free and reborn." Luna continued. " Just not on Earth."

"What?" Serena asked.

" They would be reborn on the old kingdoms of the planets and rebuild life there. They shall get it ready for the Sailor Senshi's rebirth and rule." Luna looked at them smiling, " A new Era is to begin. What do you say?"

" I'll do it." Serena said.

" Me too." Hotura agreed with her princess.

Michiri and Haruka nodded in agreement as well.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At the edge of a cliff stood a figure. She looked out over the vast ocean and the setting sun. In her hand a perfect red rose. She could feel four women behind her stay still while the fifth approached her. 

She looked at Luna's hand. She clutched a rose as well. But this one was white. Serena blinked looking at it. {That must mean Artemis-} she looked at Luna, Luna nodded. 

The two stood at the very edge of the cliff, the ever so slowly released the 2 roses and let them fall gently to the water below. 

Everything was finally settled. They could finally move on. Serena looked up at Luna who was gazing softly at her. She turned her gaze from Luna to the other girls. Haruka walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Let's go home." Haruka said softly.

Serena nodded and smiled. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Class was about to start when Setsuna came in with a 17-year-old girl, she had her hair somewhat like Serena's. Half of her deep purple hair was 4 round buns on top of her head, 2 on each side. There were no streamers though, instead her hair went to her knees in ONE flowing wave. 

" Class, this is Luna Tsukino. She is a transfer student from Juuban." (Author's note: Tsukino means 'of the moon' in Japanese.) " Luna please take the seat between Serena and Trowa. Serena is the blonde." Setsuna pointed out Serena, but it was unnecessary for her but they had to, to keep suspicions low. 

" Yeah! The one with the meatballs as well!" Duo shouted.

Serena kicked him then Hotura promptly decked him. He flipped over his desk from the momentum and landed on his back. The class laughed, some were surprised that the teacher didn't say anything. 

Luna got to her seat and sat down, but not before slyly making eye contact with Trowa. Who had looked away with a faint blush. Setsuna made eye contact with all five girls knowingly, grinning slightly. The five girls let their eyelids droop to hide the amusement in their eyes. They each smiled mischievously, the game was set. All the players were here. 

Hotura leaned over her desk to talk to a sore-butted Duo.

" Meet you at 7 at the theatre for a movie." She stated.

Duo blinked, then a wide grin spread over his face, " Sure!" 

The guys were looking jealously at Duo while the girls chuckled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Over looking an OZ base at night. There were no stars in the sky, nothing but the full moon. All was quiet, then from the top of a hill comes a ball of yellow energy. It flies over to the base and disappears for a moment. 

BOOOOMM!!!!!!

The base explodes in a dome of yellow energy, highlighting everything in sight. The it is gone, there was nothing left where the base was just at a moment ago. There is nothing but a crater created by the blast.

On top of the hill stand 6 shadows overlooking. The disk in the hand of the winged one reflects a brief flash of light. We see Pluto standing behind the scouts. Sailor Cosmos, sailor Saturn, sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and….. Sailor Crescent.

Cosmos had given Luna her first broach, ( Moon Prism Power) but had added more power to it. Sailor Crescent's scout uniform had a 2-layered skirt, the shorter top one yellow, while the bottom one deep purple. The elbow rings and the neck flap were both yellow. Her bows front and back were both yellow, with faint shimmering outlines of deep purple. (Their back bows reach their knees, remember they are in their 'Eternal' stages.) The gem in the middle of her tiara was a deep purple. 

Sailor Crescent had 3 attacks, so far. Tiara Star like Sailor Moon had, Crescent Moonbeam, and Crescent Moon Rain.

For Crescent Moonbeam she would raise one hand up and one had down, making a circle, both collecting purple energy. Then she would bring both hands in front of her chest making the 2 separate energy into one, then fling it at the target.

For Crescent Moon Rain she would place her hands on top of each other on her heart, then as she spins she raises her hands above her head, then she stops and pushes her hands to the front of her and crescent moons would come pouring out like rain. 

The six stared at the crater, then five turned to Pluto. Pluto nodded and they turned to leave.

Mission...Completed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Gundam pilots didn't get any missions for the week and wondered why. But they shrugged it off and decided to enjoy the extra free time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Before dawn + )

Neptune and Uranus knocked out the 2 security guards before they can call for reinforcements and ran into the room. Scientists stopped what they were doing to stare.

Uranus and Neptune nodded to each other.

" Deep Submerge!"

" World Shaking!"

The lab was gone. Time to go for number 2.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + In the after noon+ ) 

The guys at the circus attending Trowa's show. Each mused why 'Relena' had such a big attitude change. She no longer stalked Heero or even looked for him, unless it was necessary. If you can call being his partner in class since there was no one else. She always hung around the new students. They wondered what happened on that vacation…and if it was the real Relena.

Trowa found Luna's eyes from the million of spectators and drowned into her purple depths. He wondered why she seemed to have an extra amount of interest for him. She was more silent then the rest of the new students and she seemed to be there whenever there was a chance to see him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Later that night + ) 

Crescent and Saturn penetrated an OZ training camp and were now in the middle of the grass field under the night sky. Solders surrounded them, the solders stated to shoot.

" Silence Wall!" a barrier.

" Crescent Moon Rain!" 

Bye bye camp! Now for camp number 2.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + The next morning + )

Setsuna is seen dragging Wufei out of the Peacecraft door, saying that he was going to have coffee with her whether he liked it or not. Wufei went reluctantly, but not unwillingly, and he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

Duo is seen from behind the bushes laughing at the scene, Hotura stood behind him smiling at Setsuna. { She caught him before he could look for the Princess good. Now I need to get Duo away before he looks for her.} 

Duo stands up from the bush and tells Hotura that he's going to see Relena. 

" Not possible." { In more ways than 1} Hotura says and drags him to the theatres.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(+ At the same time in another place + )

Cosmos froze all the solders with the spirit casters and ran into the base. She copied her 5th MD disk for the today and deleted the information from the hard-drive. She popped the disk out and ran outside. 

" Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Mission... Completed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Setsuna a.k.a. Dr. S looked at the work done. 

2 OZ labs, 2 OZ training camps and 5 MD disks. Just 2 days of work. On the second week of work.

The group had split up to take on more mission. Neptune and Uranus would take 2 or 3 missions a time, as did Crescent and Saturn. Cosmos worked by herself and would take as much as 5 missions sometimes.

Their progress was astounding Dr. J and the other scientists. The recent missions were suppose to have lasted for the next 2 months.. O well.

{ I won't hand these disks in yet, the girls deserve some time off. I think we'll all appreciate a little time off.} Setsuna smiled, { besides it's not nice to take all the missions from the Gundam pilots.}

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a month now and the guys had only recently gotten back to work, but here he was. Hacking into the OZ files and finding out of major attacks earlier in the month, who did these? OZ had no information on who destroyed so much of their work either. It was frustrating! 

At school 'Relena' n longer stalked him and he was glad. She had been such a nuisance, but now...she was different and she claimed in her exact words when they called her Relena; " I am not Relena Peacecraft, she no longer exist here. My name if you are to call me is Serena." 

It was mid boggling. But he would take 'Serena' over 'Relena any day. Then his laptop received an e-mail, from Dr. J.

Heero I sure you found out about the attacks earlier this month on OZ. There has been a new team of five and a new Doctor/ Scientist. Her name is Dr. S, no. Not the one that trained Duo. A new one. The attacks were made her team.

And now that we're done with that I suggest you read today's paper. Quite interesting stuff in there.

Heero frowned, he closed his laptop and took off in search of a paper. He opened his bedroom door to walk out only to be pushed back in by Serena. She was smiling with open amusement and tossed him today's paper.

" Read it. It's...interesting. You'll find out about your precise 'Relena' in there since you people have been looking for her for the past few weeks." Serena said and took a seat on his bed, crossed her legs, making her knee length skirt to ride up. 

{ She's beautiful.} Heero shook off the thought and looked at the paper. His body jerked and he kept reading. His eyes widened, the he looked at the paper to Serena and back. Then back to her.

" Like I said Heero, I'm not Relena Peacecraft. And I'll never was, and I'll never be." She said with pride. 

Heero nodded. He swallowed lightly, " I understand now." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The paper: 

_Yesterday a mysterious lady had should up at an official for peace and showed all present a letter from Miss Relena Peacecraft. In the letter it proclaimed that she leaves the Sanc Kingdom in the hands of her brother Zechs/ Millardo Peacecraft. It seems that the Miss Peacecraft who had been standing in for her is not who we think she is. It said that she left her Kingdom in the care of her good friend 'Serena' for a while, until she had established her new life.   
In the letter it also said that, for the time that her brother is not there, she leaves everything to Miss Setsuna Mieoh. We've yet to find out the true identity of Miss Serena. She refuses to reveal her last name. We asked around, and in school, all anyone knows is that she calls herself Serena. Who is this girl that Miss Peacecraft trust so much?_

There were 2 pictures, one of Luna and the other of Serena. Obviously Luna was the one that had wet to present the letter to the officials. That was the entire article said about Serena. The rest was about the disappearance of Relena. Serena smiled at him from his bed where she chose to seat herself.

" You know Heero, I don't know why, but I feel I could trust you."

" Trust me?" He asked.

" Hai." She looked him in the eyes then, " sometimes I hear a voice in my head. Not mine, someone else's. A scared little boy's, he keeps begging to be freed. He asks me to save him, he's telling me he's lost. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Heero turned away from her, " No." he said. But he was lying, he and she knew it. She had heard his soul, so scared and so lost in this world. He locked that part of him away and presented the emotionless face to the world, but that was not he. 

{How does she know? If even Quatre can't sense it, how can she?} He opened his laptop and started to do random things, hoping that she would leave. But she didn't, she just kept staring at him.

Serena looked at him, {Heero,I want to help..I NEED to help. Why don't you let me in?} She got up from the bed and walked toward him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, she felt him tense, he tried not to show it but she could feel it.

" Why don't you let me help?" she started to massage his shoulders. He tensed a bit more instead of relaxing. " I'm not Relena you know. I'm no going to chase you around and stop you from doing things."

" I know." He said, and he was thankful. Then he started to muse, and started to relax. " I don't know how anyone could have thought you were her. You look so different, act so different. And your glow.." 

" My glow?" she continued to massage his shoulders, she felt him finally start to relax. 

" Your glow. Of innocence. Relena and Quatre had the same glow of innocence. But you, you don't glow, you SHINE. You're different. Who are you?" he asked. Her touch was doing things to him, he felt sparks where her hands moved and his thoughts we starting to go wild. He placed his hands on top of hers and stood up. He turned to face her; he didn't let go of her hands, not wanting to. He brought them their connecting hands down between them.

She smiled a soft smile, " People use to call me Usagi Tsukino, but that's not who I am anymore."

Heero blinked, registering the name, " You're related to Luna?" 

" Yes and no..we're really old friends. Very close too. It's the same with the other girls; we've been through a lot together. Usagi Tsukino's who I was. Who I am..." 

" Who you are? Is there a difference in who you were and who you are now?" Heero asked her.

" Yes," She looked up to the ceiling, eyes glazed. Heero knew she was slipping back into old memories. " Usagi had her whole life planned out, past, present, future, it was all laid out for her. Past, Future, Present is the order of things I live my life by now."

" Past, future and then the present? How?"

" The past and the future meet to have me here in the present. Don't ask me how Heero, it's too complicated."

" Who are you then?"

" Serenity Moon Cosmos. Serena for short." 

" Moon? Cosmos? How do you get your last name? What about the Tsukinos?" Heero was trying to get as much information from her as possible.

" The Tsukino were my biological family, but yet not. They were my adoptive family. It's confusing, let's talk about something else shall we?" she said in soft tone, staring straight ahead, at his chest.

She didn't get a reply; she looked up to see Heero staring into her eyes. His eyes were softer, more open. His eyes searched hers, for what, she didn't know. She took this chance to look into his eyes, eyes that weren't closed up for once.

{How can she do this? Make me feel? What do I feel? Why do I want to kiss her? Should I kiss her?} While Heero was pondering this, his face slowly came closer to Serena's. Serena wanted to pull away, but...she couldn't. And she didn't want to, as his face came closer, his eyes dropped to her lips. Heero semi closed his eyes, as did Serena. Their lips were centimeters away, millimeters, almost touching...

" HEERO!!!" Duo came running up to his room and barged in.

Serena and Heero jumped apart, Serena smoothed out her dress in effort not to look at Heero.

" Did you read the paper yet?!?!" Duo wasn't even looking up, his eyes were concentrated on the paper he had in his hands. " You got to read this!!"

" Yes." Heero's voice seemed strained.

Duo looked up to see why, " Oh, um...Hi Serena." 

" Hey Duo, I was just leaving." Serena quickly walked out of the room and out of the mansion.

" Why was he here?" Duo asked Heero.

" She showed me the paper." Heero answered in monotone. Heero was trying to decide if having Duo barge in at that moment had been a good thing or a bad thing. 

{Of course it was a good thing! Do you realize that if he hadn't you'd have kissed Serena!! What gave the dumb idea in the first place Heero Yuy? You have to concentrate on the missions!!} Heero gave a small sigh.

" Are you alright Heero?" Duo asked, having heard the sigh. 

" I'm fine," he replied in monotone and his expressionless mask slipped back on. " Does the others know about the new development?" he gestured to the paper.

" I dun no, I came here first. I'll go tell them now." And with that Duo ran out of his room to find the others.

Heero sighed, {it was for the best Heero. It's for the best.} He stared at the screen of his laptop, trying to figure out what he was trying to convince himself, was for the best. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The six girls were gathered in the main room of their apartment they got after they moved out of the Peacecraft mansion. They were bent over the table; on it were maps of the plans for reconstructing the kingdoms. There were plans for all the kingdoms, expect for the Moon Kingdom. It was too close and the Earth had bases on the moon, they couldn't let Earthlings know of the other kingdoms yet. 

" This is what has already been rebuilt on the planets. It's fast progress, but we should be there overseeing the building ourselves." Setsuna said.

" Yeah, the people are asking to see the Princess'." Haruka added.

" I agree. They need to know for sure we're here and that we'll be there to rule." Hotura put in.

" I guess a trip to all the kingdoms is in plan?" Luna asked.

" Yeah..it looks like well be gone for quite a bit of time." Serena said. " Like around 2 years."

The girls blinked, 2 years was quite a long time. 

" Is there any way to shorten the trip?" Hotura asked. 

" No, I'm sorry." Setsuna said.

" But, who's going to be in care of the rebirths?" Michiri wanted to know.

" Well, I thought we could pass the ability on to the gundam pilots." Luna said.

" It's settled then, we have one week to get ready." Serena informed them. " We need to tie p all loose ends now." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Monday + )

" So everyone's here?" the teacher said, " Except Miss..Serena? Does anyone know why she isn't at school?"

" She gave me a note saying that she had an emergency, I excused her." Setsuna said.

{Emergency? What emergency I wonder.} Heero thought as he narrowed his eyes at the student teacher. 

Actually Serena was packing up her stuff, taking note not to leave anything behind. Later on in the day, Luna was excused for the afternoon. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Tuesday + )

" I see that Miss Haruka has a track race this morning and won't be here?" The teacher said glancing down at the note. 

" Sorry." Haruka said to him standing in front of the class, she had just given him the note. 

She took off her jacket and exposed the whole class that she was a girl. The class was rendered speechless as the scouts tried their best NOT to giggle. Haruka snickered at their expressions and walked out the door to go to the track.

The race was only for one hour, the rest of the time Haruka would be packing, but the teacher didn't have to know that. Michiri was gone in the after noon for a concert.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

( + Wednesday + )

" Miss Hotura won't be here? She ahs a doctor's appointment?" the teacher's eyebrows bushed together. " This is most certainly a busy week. And Miss Setsuna what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

" I won't be here for this afternoon. I have to attend a meeting for handing the control of Sanq to Millardo Peacecraft." Setsuna said as she bowed. " My most sincere apologies." 

The teacher sighed, " Alright class get your books out."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Thursday after school + )

" Come on Duo!! We got to get to the fair to get tickets!!" Hotura said as she ran down the sidewalk. 

" Wait up!" Duo shouted at her.

She extended her hand to him, running backwards. He grabbed it, and then a devilish smile came over his face. He gave more speed and was running in front of Hotura now. Hotura laughed then seeing that Duo was facing front and wasn't looking at her, then at their joined hands. {Now.} Duo never saw the lavender glow that surrounded Hotura's hand for a second and then spreading to his, then disappearing altogether. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Friday after school + )

" Master Quatre? You have some visitors." Rashid said as he interrupted Quatre who was playing the violin.

" Oh, send them in.," said Quatre as he put the violin on the table.

" Hello Quatre." Haruka said as she and Michiri came in.

" What can I do for you?" he asked.

" I heard that you played the violin. As a fellow violinist I was just curious." Michiri said.

" You play the violin? Was that what you played for the concert on Tuesday?" 

" Yes, I flattered that you took that bit of information into account." She said.

{How can I not? Heero told us to keep our eyes and ears open to things concerning them.} 

" I see you play the piano as well?" Haruka said as she spotted it.

" Care to do a duet?" Michiri picked up the violin.

" Sure." Quatre answered and he seated himself in front of the piano. 

He looked at the sheet of notes, his eye never left it. So he never saw the turquoise glow encasing his violin for a second while Michiri played. 

" That was great. Oh look at the time, we have to go meet the others Michiri." Haruka said as she looked at her watch/communicator. (In my fic the communicator is a watch as well.)

" It was a pleasure Quatre." Michiri handed him the violin and left with Haruka.

Quatre watched them go them positioned the violin under his neck. {What a weird watch, it had the symbol of the planet Uranus on it. Come o think of it Doesn't Michiri have one of Neptune?} He closed his eyes and played. He never noticed the glow that went form the violin to his hands, and then disappearing. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Saturday Afternoon + )

Wufei stared at the picture in his hand as he sat in his desk. {Meiren…I'm sorry.} There came a knock on the door. He quickly hid the picture in the desk drawer and put his hands on top of the table. " Come in."

The door opened to reveal Setsuna in a purple skirt and top. Her dark green hair was in the customary half-bun she always wore. 

" Hello Wufei." She said as she took a seat in front of the table.

She looked at him, and saw the remorse in his eyes. She placed a hand on top of his. " She wants you to move on, you know. It wasn't your fault, she doesn't blame you."

He stared into her dark eyes. {So mysterious.} He thought. He was never aware of the dark green of the dark green glow that went form her hands to his.

" What are you talking about onna?" he said gruffly. 

She took her hand off his, " She wants you to move on. She's found her peace, she wants you to find yours." Setsuna stood up from her chair and walked to the door. " I hope you find what you're looking for." The she opened the door and left.

Wufei stared at the closed door for a long while after she was gone. Finally when he looked away he opened the drawer and pulled out the picture. And he smiled at it, not one of remorse, but one of remembrance. {Yes, it's time I moved on.} He thought as he looked back at the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

( + Sunday morning + )

Trowa took off his mask and took a drink of spring water. The show was just over. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He held back a gasp as he saw Luna. She was dressed in a purple and yellow dress that brought out her eyes, her hair was now only to her waist. The crescent moon on her forehead should have looked weird; instead it looked like it was suppose to be there. She looked like a vision.

" Hello Trowa." Her musical voice said. 

" Hello," He replied back in monotone that hid his awe, " what are you doing here?"

She smiled softly. " I wanted to see you."

He stared, " Why?" he asked softly.

{Because I'll be gone by the end of the day. I wanted to memorize your face, every line, and every angle. I want to remember the one who stole my heart. And the one I believe to be my soul mate.} " To just see you, and..to give you this." 

She handed him a picture. The picture was of Luna, Serena, Setsuna, Michiri, Haruka and Hotura. They all wore dresses of a different color. Haruka wore a sandy yellow, Michiri a turquoise, Setsuna a dark green, Serena wore one of the purest white and Luna was wearing what she was now. They all had a certain symbol on their foreheads. Trowa recognized the symbols of Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. Luna had a yellow Crescent moon and Serena had an 8-pointed star with a golden crescent moon inside. 

Trowa flipped the picture over ad saw writing. He read it slowly.

_Thank you Trowa. I always wanted to know how it felt to be in love. I might be gone now, but you have my word that I'll return. You can tell the others the same from the other girls. Good Bye..for now.  
Love, Luna_

Trowa looked up sharply, looking at where Luna had been. To see no one, she was gone. {I always wanted to know how it felt to be in love.... Love Luna... Goodbye...Luna} Trowa looked at the departing crowd, looking for Luna, but no such luck. {Luna..}

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

( + Sunday afternoon + )

Serena looked at the closed door in front of her. She tugged at her pink tank top, Her blue jeans all of a sudden felt to tight. {How did I end up with him?} She wondered, she had been trying to avoid Heero since that close call of almost kissing him. {Oh yeah,} she thought sarcastically, {they just so happened to decide who got who when you just happened to be on your daily night stroll!} she sighed. {There's nothing you can do about it now. Just get it over with.} 

She knocked 3 times on the door. For a short while she heard nothing but fingers on a keyboard, then a rough "Come in." 

She took a deep breath, turned the knob, and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and looked at the only other person in the room. 

" Hello Heero." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Heero's head snapped up as he heard the soft and warm voice. He looked at Serena; he had thought it had been one of the pilots at the door.

"Serena..."

{Oh great Selene! What am I doing? I spent all week avoiding him and now I seek him out?} Serena gave him a wobbly smile. " Umm..hey."

Heero just looked at her, in the back of his mind, of his lost soul in a dark place, he saw a speck of white light. 

Serena walked up to him nervously, she looked him over. He wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt with running shoes. 

" What do you want?" he asked her in a monotone.

{ Oh how am I going to do this!?! I can't touch him with him noticing! And I'm sure he'll notice if his laptop glowed!} She sighed.

" Where are you going?"

" What?" she looked at him startled. How did he know?

" Trowa informed me earlier. So where are you going?" 

{ Oh Luna, I'm so sorry. I wish we could stay.}she looked down at the ground. "Trowa..." she sighed out.

When she looked at Heero his face was of rage and jealousy, she blinked when her eyelids opened again his face was in the usual cold expression. {I'm imagining things now. Great.}

" Where are you going?" He asked again.

" I'm sorry...I can't tell you." She whispered.

Heero stared. The speck of light was brighter now, almost like a star. He knew it was the way out. If he could reach it, he would no longer be lost. He stood up from his chair and turned to look at Serena. The light became larger and brighter. 

" Heero?" she whispered. He was staring at her intensely with an unknown emotion in his eyes, it was making her quite nervous.

He took a step closer to her, and she took a step backwards, in the direction of his bed. The light came closer, then moved back. He took another step, she took another step back.

" Heero?" she whispered.

He approached her again, and again she stepped back.

" Heero!" she said.

He was getting frustrated, the light kept moving away from him! He was getting nowhere with this! His brain then registered that someone had called his name. He blinked than looked at Serena who had shouted his name. He blinked, she was glowing- no SHINING with the same white light the star was. 

" Heero?" she said cautiously taking a step backwards, but she stopped when she felt the bed against the back of her leg. Unknowing that she couldn't move back anymore, Heero lounged at her. He grabbed her wrists, but his momentum was too much, they were sent flying up and they landed on the bed, Heero on top of Serena. Heero was standing right in front of the light.

" Heero..." she whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Could that be...affection that she saw?

Heero gazed into Serena's eyes, so blue, so clear, so innocent; like crystal, so much like hers...a memory resurfaced. 

" Serenity..." He whispered. 

And before he could rethink it, he kissed her. He let go of her hands and wrapped them round her waist.

Serena was shocked. {Heero's kissing me!!} She felt him let go of her wrists and then wrapped his arms round her waist. She felt his tongue pressing on her lips, telling her to open her mouth. She knew she shouldn't...but...it...felt so...so...right! More right than it had ever been with Mamoru. She slowly separated her lips and Heero's tongue invaded her mouth with a passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands were soon buried in his hair. Pressing his head down toward her as she responded to the intense kiss.

Heero was engulfed in the white light. It was so warm, safe, loving. It washed away his sins; it gave him a second chance. He was embraced among the living. 

Neither of them realized when they were both surrounded by a white glow, and then with a burst of light, an intense red glow. Then they both faded into a bright dark pink before disappearing.

Heero pulled back form the kiss and looked at Serena's flushed face. She was breathing gently and her eyes were a bit dazed but focused as she looked at him. He chuckled; she blinked, and then blushed. 

" He-He-Heero...I..uh...I mean..." she spluttered out. 

" Where are you going Serenity?" he asked softly looking into her eyes.

" I can't tell you." She whispered and looked away.

" Are you going back to the moon Serenity?" he said as his eyes became unfocused and thought of something from the past.

Serena's eyes widened and the blush left her as she paled, but Heero didn't notice. " I do-don't know what you're talking about!" she avoid his eyes.

Heero's eyes became focused once again and he blinked. As the reality of the situation sank in, he looked down at Serena who was staring at the wall almost frightfully. The actions of what he had just one entered his brain and he swore inwardly. He had just forced himself on her! She had every right to be afraid! He looked down at her, her bangs covered her eyes, but he saw the sparkling tear that flowed down her cheek. He rolled over to the side, and Serena tried to move away from him. He tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

" Shhh..it'll be alright." He whispered in her ear as he wiped the away tear with his fingers. " Let me tell you a story."

" Of what?" she said softly as she buried her face in his neck. 

" Of a time long ago, of a time long since forgotten. A time of peace and beauty called the Silver Millennium." He did not sense that she had stiffened at his last words." A time of misplaced love and innocent betrayal. A story about the son of Aries, god of war and the princess of the moon. A tale of love and heartbreak. Of two gods named Heero and Serenity" 

She gulped, " Wh-what?!?!"

" Shh...just listen. Once the planets and the stars ere join in a Silver alliance. The whole Universe was at peace. Well, peace without war and battles, but for those that had a restless soul. It was far from peaceful."

*** Flashback***

A god who looked to be a teenager of 17, who was really quite a few thousands years old, was screaming at his father, who looked to be in his prime, though he was in truth a LOT more older.

" What!?!? You're remarried?? And you never bothered to tell me!!"

" Calm down, I didn't tell you because I knew you would act up like this." 

" Way to drop a bomb Aries." The boy said sarcastically. " You know, I had just spent the last thousand years training to be the next God of War and I thought I'd finally come home for peace."

" Heero, don't take that tone with me! I am your father!" Aries shouted back at his only son and successor. 

" Yes I know! I've been up there, In Olympus training for the day that I have to take over YOUR position, when you might choose to pass it on!! I've been training with my friends and fellow gods. I also know that I had been waiting for a visit form my so-called FATHER when it had been break times or Celebrations!! I know full well that I never saw him for all those years when I meet my friends' families and looked on!! Up there training myself for YOU, for a position I would GLADLY not have!! Yes, I know full well you're my CARING father!" 

Aries winced at his words, " Heero I'm sorry. But I couldn't-"

" Why?!?!? Because you were courting around all the princesses? Huh!?!? I don't know why mother bothered to save you." Heero spat out, " She gave her life for you and this is how you repay her back?!?!" 

Aries face was solemn. " Heero, she died telling me not to grieve for her and move on. To love again. I'll always love her, but I've moved on. You should have too."

" I have Aries," he said through gritted teeth.

Aries felt despair as Heero didn't address him as father, instead he used his name.

" But I still care for her! She is my Mother!! And she was my family." 

" Heero..."

" Don't start! You know what's really making me mad?? It's not that you remarried, it's not that I know have a half-sister, the new princess of Mars that I didn't know. It's the fact that I DIDN'T know!! You never bothered to tell me!! I was sitting up there in Olympus thinking I was still Daddy's little boy. Thinking the only family I had left was HIM! But no! He had found himself a wife and kid!! And he didn't even bother to tell his family!! 

But wait, it obvious you don't care about me anymore. Now that you have Queen Rei and Princess Rei. What really hurts is that, Aries, I had to find out by a servant. And that had been a slip-of-the-tongue. What? Don't you care about your family anymore?? Wait, I guess I'm not your family anymore." Heero finished off with a sneer and left. 

He was just out castle walls when he heard a shriek. 

" Daddy! Daddy!! Where have you been? Where's the stranger you said you had wanted me to meet?" an energetic looking princess with a face and body of a 10 year old of an earthlings. She had red fiery hair with violet streaks in it. 

{Stranger?} Heero turned to the castle gates and walked out. {You didn't even bother to tell them about me. I guess I really AM not part of your family anymore Aries.}

Aries, former god of war, looked down at the disappearing figure out of the castle gates and sighed with intense sadness. {He would find out the news by tomorrow about my resignation. By tomorrow's dawn he'd be the new God of War. I'm sorry for putting that on your shoulders Heero, but I just can't do it anymore.}

*** End Flashback***

Serena felt the anger in Heero's body and wanted to comfort him. She did the only thing possible in their positions, she pressed herself closer to him. She felt some of the anger drain away and he continued.

" You know for someone who wouldn't even meet his new sister, he felt like he should watch over them still. And he did, he looked out for them from Mount Olympus."

" Hmmm...?" Serena leaned her head to his chest. 

Heero looked down at her softly, " And no one expected him to fall for her best friend." Heero's eyes glazed over again. " Best friend to Princess Rei, sister of Solaris the Sun God. Princess Serenity of the moon."

Serena tensed again as they drifted back to memories of long forgotten times.

*** Flashback***

" Still staring at that weak onna, Heero?" the Dragon lord asked from his position next to the wall. 

They were in a building of some sort, the walls were always shifting, moving. Disappearing in and out with a play of all colors know to man, and some not. In the middle of the room was a well. It was held some of the magical waters from Mercury and Neptune with some of the powers of the gods added to it. It served as a looking glass to wherever you want. Right now it showed a picture of 2 ladies in a meadow, in the background was the Earth. It showed one lady with her silver hair in two meatballs on top of her head picking flowers as another with blue hair read a book. They were both dressed in court gowns. They looked of the age 17.

" ...mind your own business Wufei." Heero told the Dragon lord off.

Quatre, at least what the guys called him, was also looking down into the pool. He looked at the carefree princess picking a variety of flowers together and making a crown out of them. { Always so happy ne, sister?} He was Solaris, God of the Sun, brother to Princess Serenity. He watched as his sister went up behind the blue haired lady and put the crown on top of her head. The blue haired lady looked up behind her to smile at Serenity. 

" Ami-chan..." he whispered.

Trowa, Prince of Jupiter, older brother of princess Makoto, moved from his spot of the wall to the pool when a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead came to join the girls in the picture. They watched as she transformed from feline to a beautiful lady with waist long purple hair, 4 meatballs on top of their heads. They sat down and started to converse. The only bad thing with the pool was that they couldn't hear anything, so the guys were looked out of the conversation.

" Luna..." Trowa whispered.

Duo sighed as he looked at the 3 gods who were in love but unable to do anything about it. The girls barely knew they existed, never mind love!! He and Wufei advance toward the pool as well. They looked on as a portal opened and Princess Setsuna and Princess Hotura walked out. 

Wufei's lips craved into a affectionate smile as he gazed at his love and engaged, Princess Setsuna. Duo felt his lips smile as he looked on at his life-long friend, Princess Hotura of Saturn. These 2 were lucky, their loves knew them and cared for them. Though for Duo,it was obvious he loved Hotura and Hotura loved him back, but they were just too uncertain to tell each other. So they continued on with the mask of 'We're just best friends!!' when others say that they were a couple like Setsuna and Wufei. Wufei and Setsuna had eternity, literately!! Setsuna was the Keeper of the Time/Space gate.

Quatre stared at the picture of Princess Ami. He had only met her once before when he had went to the moon for a day's worth visit. He had been talking to Serenity when this beauty step into the room to ask to take his sister away for her studies and stole his heart.He had seeked her out many times since then. It was obvious form the local observer that they liked, if not loved, eachother, but they were just too shy to admit it.

Heero had been looking over Rei when she was sent to the moon to train and protect princess Serenity. He watched her train for many hard long years with the other 3 scouts. Venus, Jupiter and Mercury. He watched her mature from the looks of a 14 year old to a 16 year old. When the day came to meet the princess of the moon, he had not been expecting a goddess such as her. She was complete innocence and beauty. At first he denied his attraction to her, then it became so clear that he cared for her, that he couldn't deny it anymore. But as time passed, he accepted that Rei could look after herself and found himself spending more and more time looking over Serenity. How she moved, how she radiated innocence and how she shown with it. She was pure light itself. As time passed, he admitted to himself that he loved her. But the others already knew he loved her so he didn't need to tell them.

Trowa looked at the serene picture of the 5 women. He felt extreme hatred for the whit cat with a crescent moon on his forehead that had just showed up. He jumped onto Luna's lap and purred. He could see her giggle and start to pet that cat. He narrowed his eyes. It was because of that cat, Artemis, guardian of Sailor Venus that he could never have Luna. Luna was in love with him and vice-versa. He saw his sister run up to the group and told them something, then the group got up and left.

Quatre sighed, " I think we tortured ourselves enough for today don't you agree? Let's leave them to their business."

Trowa nodded and the picture began to fade. But not before Heero saw Serenity run to greet and hug the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Heero became consumed with hatred for a moment for which he glared at the fading figures. The guys waited for him to regain his composure before they left. 

*** End of Flashback***

" You look just like her you know, just your hair is different and you have no crescent moon mark." Heero whispered into her ear.

" Uhh...it's getting late, I need to leave now." Serena said as she tried not to show she was panicing.

" I'll stop you."

" You can't stop me from leaving. I need to go.." Serena pushed herself out of his arms and tried to get o the door as quick as possible.

" Yes I can, haven't you heard me? I am the God of war, Heero Aries." Heero said as he sat up in his bed. " go, but you can't escape me again Serenity. I'll find you one way or another."

Serena's rushed out of the room to meet the other scouts. Heero stared at the open door and her retreating back. {I've finally found you again Serenity, I'm not going to let you get away that easliy. I'll find you, where ever you may be going.} 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Serena ran back to her apartment as quick as possible to meet with the other girls. She saw them waiting for her in the car, parked in front of the building.

" Let's go." She said as she jumped into the back seat.

Haruka nodded and started the car. They drove to a field, deprived of any signs of human habitation and got out. Setsuna looked at Serena and she nodded. Serena closed her eyes as she concentrated and she started to glow faint silver. 

" Cosmos Teleportation." She whispered and they were encased in a silver sphere. 

The sphere lifted off the ground and in a streak of silver upward, they were gone from the planet Earth. As they headed off to Pluto, Setsuna stepped next to Serena and whispered in her ear.

" What took you so long?"

" I think I used to much power Setsuna."

" What? Why?"

" It triggered something in Heero's memory and he-he remembered the Silver Millennium."

Setsuna looked wide-eyed at Serena and bit her lip as she saw the dazed expression. {She doesn't remember him yet. She doesn't remember what happened between her and the God of War. But she will,} Setsuna looked at the others, {they all will. They'll remember their soul mates once again. I'm sure Luna and Hotura felt some kind of bond with Duo and Trowa. Back in the silver millennium, Luna thought Artemis was her soul mate, but alas it was not. It had always been prince Trowa of Jupiter though she had not known.} She looked back at the circle that was Earth. {Oh Fei-chan, I wish we didn't have to leave. I want to be with you, even if you don't remember me.}

The circle became smaller each second until it was nothing more than a dot. As the sphere flew past Saturn, Jupiter blocked Earth from view totally.

( + A week later on Earth + )

Heero was on the laptop typing. He was searching for a specific someone. {Dammit! Where did Serenity go?!?!?! It's been one week and I've found absolutely no information about it!!}

Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa burst into his room.

" Have you seen Hotura?"

" Setsuna?"

" Or Luna?"

" Where's Serenity??" 

The guys were frustrated, they had not seen the girls for the whole week. Plus, Relena had appeared the day after they disappeared and said that she had just been on a vacation. A vacation, some how the pilots didn't believe that, but everyone else did. Millardo had given her back the rule of Sanq Kingdom and she had taken up to stalking Heero again.

" Where could've they gone?? It's like they've disappeared form the face of the Earth AND the colonies!!" Duo said running a hand through his bangs.

Heero snorted, " I think they did."

" Do you think they went to the moon?" Quatre asked.

" No."

" We'll there's no where else they could go! The settlement on Mars have been evacuated and no one in allowed there anymore!!" Trowa said as he took a seat on the edge of Heero's bed.

" They can't be on Mars!! The oxygen supply has been cut!" Wufei put in from the position on the wall, he crossed his arms. " They can't live in space!!" 

Heero looked at Trowa, then his eyes strayed to the bed itself and remembered the scene with Serenity. He blinked as something clicked in his mind. " You don't remember."

" Remember wha-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed as he clutched his head in pain.

" AAHH!!!" Quatre was next, then Wufei and then Trowa. 

Duo glowed black, Quatre glowed yellow, Wufei a forest green and Trowa an emerald. They were all of breath and gasping when the auras surrounding them faded.

" Hotura..." Duo gasped.

" Set-chan..." Wufei blinked.

" Luna..." Trowa murmured softly, then narrowed his eyes. "Artemis." He spat out the word like venom.

" Ami..." Quatre whispered to himself.

" So now you remember." Heero said as he looked at them.

" Where's my Shinomegami?!" Duo demanded once he got up.

" Where did Luna go?" Trowa said. {If she went to see Artemis...} Trowa thought in seething.

" Ami-chan...Why weren't you here with them?" Quatre asked softly.

" I think the girls are gone to think things through. Without us to distract them." Heero said, " I can't seem to find them."

" Don't think you can either Aries." Wufei said, " If Setsuna had a hand in this, which I sure she did cause she IS in this. It'd be a long time before we can find them."

" Why did Relena show up again?" Quatre asked.

" Probably because since they won't be here to bring about peace, they'd have to fix the fold in time they caused." Wufei commented, " If I know my intended right, it's exactly what they did."

" So how do we find them now?" Trowa asked.

They looked at each other and sighed exasperated, they each took out their own laptops and started searching for any information that might help them.

" It's times like these I'm not sure whether I should be impressed or annoyed at my ananta's skill at hiding things." The Dragon Lord muttered.

The others grunted in agreement.

( + A year later on Earth + )

It had been a year and the guys still had no idea where the girls might be. Heero was furiously typing on his laptop, as were the others. They had just finished a mission yesterday. Missions, after the first week since then, were a way to release the pent up frustration and anger. 

The doctors came in to see the five pilots almost burning up their laptops in their fast paced typing.

" Give me the damn info before I blow you up!!" Quatre screamed. 

Heero and Wufei just took out their guns and shoot their portable computers. Trowa and Duo threw theirs at the wall, smashing them. It was the fifth time this week, and it was only Wednesday.

The doctors were not sure what to make of this scene. 

" You do know," Dr. J said hesitantly, " that you got the disk yesterday...?"

Quatre scrawled down at his laptop and closed it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. " It's nothing. Now what did you came to see us for?"

" We have a new mission for you all." Dr. J said. " To protect Relena Peacecraft."

" Mission rejected." Heero said in his monotone. 

" What?!" The doctors yelled out. Heero had NEVER rejected a mission before! Same as the others.

" Why?" Dr. J wanted to know. This was NOT how he raised his perfect solider. 

" This war bores me."

" Well excuse me, but we can't stop a war just because it bores us!!" Dr. O snapped at him.

The guys looked skeptical.

" You'll be surprised." Heero said smirking.

A week later the war stopped, no one had the urge to fight anymore. It did not mean that peace was reached, just that there was no war. Relena tried her best to reach peace while the guys joined the Preventors and used up most of their spare time when they were not eating or sleeping, looking for their loves. It was a fruitless search still.

( + Another year later + )

Serenity stared up at Earth from her room window on Venus. The girls had been slowly regaining their memories of the Silver Millennium for the past 2 years. Now they remembered all. How they meet, how they fought, how they trained. And, also, they remembered, whom they loved. Serenity sighed. She slowly drifted back to a chosen memory. They were return to Earth tomorrow.

*** Flashback***

Princess Serenity of the moon stared helplessly into the mirror. Her eyes were bleary and shimmering, she brought her arms around herself. Seeking comfort, which was not there. In the mirror around her golden upturned crescent moon on her forehead, a eight-pointed star was faintly seen. Each a different color; blue, red, green, yellow, turquoise, sandy yellow, dark green and finally a purple so dark it seemed almost black.

{ The colors of my senshi.} she thought. She choked down a sob, but she could not stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. { But I don't want to be her!! Why is the prophecy wrong? I thought it was to happen to the generation after me!!} she closed her eyes almost in pain, maybe it was pain. Inner pain. 

:: The prophecy was intentionally made wrong for your safety.:: A voice answered her in her mind, sounding very like hers. :: Nobody knows this but you.::

" But I don't want to stand alone and lose all my loved ones." Serenity whispered.

:: But you are the only one able too. You are the only one strong enough to keep standing. Any other will fall. It cannot be helped.::

" But you are Cosmos, not me." Serenity said.

" Yes WE are," The voice came from behind her. " but I'M not."

Serenity turned around, not fast though. It was like she had expected this. There standing in her room was someone that looked very much like her. Expect she had silver hair in heart odangos and she was a scout. Wings were spread out behind her. She was also a bit taller. She was also almost see threw.

" We are one and the same." The scout replied. " We are 2 pieces of one whole. Right now, I am nothing but a spirit that guards the universe with great power." The scout looked at the princess. " Your power. My power. OUR power. You are the physical form while I am the spiritual. We became separate at birth to be able to keep the balance of the universe. But now, we are to become one again. Whole. Become who we are. Who we're suppose to be."

The spirit flew toward the princess with opened arms, it held the princess in a tender embrace, and then it shimmered and went into the princess. Serenity swallowed a sob.

" Who I am." Her voice broke and she threw herself onto the silver bed. She clutched her pillow as she cried and the eight-pointed star glowed brightly around the crescent moon before disappearing, sinking into her skin. Leaving only the crescent moon visible. 

Serenity cried herself to sleep that night. Cosmos thought no one knew the truth about the prophecy expect for her, but she was wrong. One other knew, one GOD knew. One very specific god. Heero Aries, the new God of War. 

Heero looked down at his beloved on Mount Olympus. It squeezed at his heart to see his Serenity like this. His, not the stupid arrogant Prince of Earth, Endymions'. 

~~~ Serenity's Dream~~~

{ Where am I?} Serenity asked herself as she gazed around the white mist. { Is this a dream?}

From the mist footsteps were heard. Serenity turned toward the sound. Her dress swirled around her, making her seem to be a vision more than a princess. The footsteps stop for a moment as the figure gasped at the sight. Then they continued.

" Who's there?" Serenity asked.

" Me." A voice answered. 

From the mist stepped a handsome young man. He had unruly brown hair and bangs that fell over his eyes when his head was bowed as it was now. Prussian eyes stared at her through the bangs. He wore a black armor somewhat like Endymions, trimmed with red where Endymions was white. A black cape bellowing behind him, the inside of the cape was a blood red. On his forehead was a red 'A'. He was a sight to behold.

Serenity gasped and her hands flew to her chest, over her heart. 

" You startled me." She said almost like an apology.

" May I ask for your forgiveness then Serenity?" he asked as he stepped up to her. He kissed her forehead, right above the crescent moon. He then tilted her head up with his finger by her chin. 

" Who are you?" she asked breathless, looking into his eyes. 

" Heero. The God of War." He whispered as he leaned toward her.

" But I thought uncle Aries was..." Serenity murmured barely able to reply. The girls were as close as sisters and they considered themselves family. So Rei's family was Serenity's family as well. That goes same for the other scouts. 

Heero knew this of course. So he paid it no mind. 

{ If I had my way, it would be FATHER Aries Serenity.} He leaned in closer. " Shhh..." he whispered as he saw her try to say something. 

He kissed her on this lips, a feather light kiss. 

{ My...first...kiss...} she thought. Her lips parted, asking for more. He kissed her again, with more force. But not forceful, he kissed her slowly, letting her choose the time to stop. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he looped his around her. The did not notice the red energy that transferred from Heero to Serenity. They didn't notice both when it died down and a white energy transferred from Serenity to Heero. Though Heero knew what was taking place Serenity didn't. 

When they pulled back after a while breathless, both of them. Serenity looked up to see the 'A' on Heero's forehead surrounded by a multicolored eight-pointed star. Her eyes widened. She did not feel as the eight-pointed star appeared on her forehead. 

" How-What-Why-" Serenity's voice caught. 

Heero chuckled as he looked at her face and felt his forehead. 

" I did not expect you to respond like this, but it is a good thing, thought unexpected."

" What are you talking about?" Serenity asked him.

He turned her around and a mirror appeared from the mist. She gasped as she looked at her reflection. There was the star surrounding her upturn crescent moon, but what caused her to gasp was there, on top of the crescent moon, inside the star, a bright red 'A' was shining.

" Wha-what happened?" she asked as she fingered the 'A'.

Heero wrapped his arms around her waist, brought her against him and placed his head on her shoulder. 

" I claimed you." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. He tightened his grip. 

He smiled as he looked on the star one his forehead. 

" And you claimed me." He chuckled, " I didn't know you were territorial."

Serenity blushed and he laughed. 

" You have to wake up now." He said as he felt her start to disappear. 

" When will I see you again?" she asked.

" When it is fated to be Serenity. Remember me. Always." He kissed the symbol on her forehead again and she disappeared.

~~~ End of Serenity's Dream~~~

Serenity bolted upright in her bed and turned to face the mirror. Her eyes widened, there was the star surrounding both the moon and the 'A'. Proof that it had NOT been a dream. It was real. Then the star and 'A' faded to leave only the crescent moon. 

She smiled as she touched where it had been, but suddenly she clutched her head in pain. 

Fate had intervened, it was not time yet. She would not remember this. Not the dream, not Heero or that she was Cosmos. Not till the time was right.

" What? Where am I?" Serenity asked as she looked around her room. She looked into the mirror and saw her wet cheeks. Her hand slowly touched it. " Was I crying? Why?" 

Her hand raised to touch her crescent moon. It felt like there was something missing. But she didn't know what. It was like she should have remembered something. But she couldn't. 

She quickly dismissed the idea and washed her face. She looked at the time and quickly went to meet Endymion. 

Endymion kissed her then and she didn't respond to the kiss. She just let him kiss her. Embarrassed that she didn't know what to do, but she had reason. It was her first kiss! Wasn't it...?

Up on Mount Olympus Heero cursed fate and all the things associated with it. His knuckles were white as he clutched the armrest of his chair.

*** End of Flashback***

Serena sighed. {They say Fate is cruel and Destiny is kind. We'll find out soon ne, Heero? Let's put the theory to work.}

She didn't turn as a portal of white and blue opened behind her and a girl stepped out in a scout suit. She held a staff that looked much like Poseidon. Maybe it was. The scout got to her knee and bowed.

" Princess." She said.

" You've finally chosen to show yourself?" Serena spoke out the window, but was addressing the scout.

" I'm sorry my princess, but I could not dismiss my duty." 

" I understand Guardian of the Dimension gate. The dimensions were clashing together in the battle against Chaos. You had to leave before the all became one." 

" Forgive me my princess for I could not have helped it."

" Do not ask for forgiveness when there is no need for it. I never blamed you. I knew you survived the battle when the dimension stayed apart from one another. I was happy to know there was another scout that survived the battle." Serenity said. " And I do not blame you for the million years I had to spend by myself. It was fated to happen." She turned to the scout. " So you'll be coming with us back to Earth tomorrow." A statement not a question.

" If my princess allows it." 

" Of course." Serenity smiled, " I like to have my friends by my side. He's there." Serenity whispered.

" I know." The scout was tense. " How-how is he...?"

" He's fine, but he'll be happy to see you again."

Serenity put her hands on the scout's shoulder and the scout slowly stood up. 

Hope shone in blue eyes.

" He missed you Sailor Mercury." 


	9. Chapter 8 a

Chapter Eight

Heero stood off to the side, leaning on the wall with arms crossed. He muttered curses and glared at his laptop on his school desk. He watched as Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa came in. They plopped down onto their chairs and let their heads fall back to stare up at the ceiling. Their eyes blank. Others students were filing in for class as well but they remained faceless to them. Just part of the scenery. Everything was in a faze. Heero started to drift into his own thoughts as his eyes glazed over like the others. They did not notice anything outside of their wonderings. 

"HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!" A screech came form the doorway. This was followed by a sandy-haired-blond rushing toward their desk. " So how was your day?" she demanded more then asked. 

The screech and her went unnoticed as the guys gave her no acknowledgement. (Himiko: Never mind that she asked a stupid question! How was your day?!?! It's 8 am bitch!) 

" Heero!!!! HEEEEERROO!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOO!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched again. 

They were unfazed - or still dazed. 

" Heero! It's me! Relena!! Your beloved!!" 

A barely concealed shudder ran through Heero. Though his eyes were still unfocused. 

" Miss Peacecraft!!! Go to your seat!" the teacher hollered at her. 

Relena pouted and plopped down onto her seat. Then she remembered something and ran up to the front of the classroom. 

" Miss Preacraft!!!" The teacher hollered again. 

" Sor-ry! But I have a important announcement!!" she snobbishly said back to the teacher, " We have new students!" 

The whole class except the ex-pilots listened in. 

" Seven to be exact. Please come in." Relena motioned to the door and six girls and one guy walked in. The guys drooled and the girls gushed. " Please introduce yourselves." 

They nodded and the girl with the sea foam colored hair started first. 

" Hi, My name's Michiri." 

" Haruka." The boy with the blond hair said abruptly. 

" Setsuna, nice to meet you." Wufei snapped his head straight. Black eyes stared unbelieving. 

" Hotura." The girl with the chin-length black hair said in a mysterious voice. Duo snapped his head up to look at her and his jaw dropped wide open, staring stupefied. 

" Luna." Trowa jumped and his eyes nearly flung itself at the speaker. 

" Serenity." Heero twisted his neck and his hands reached for his ever-present gun to try to shoot the imposter, until he saw that it was no imposter. He froze in mid-action. His hands dropped back to his sides as his eyes froze staring. 

" Hello, my name is Ami." The girl with the short blue hair said shyly. Quatre near flung himself out of his seat. 

The seven of them bowed in front of the class. Hotura glared at the silver-haired beauty who Heero was frozenly staring at. " What? No last names?" she said sarcastically. " You all orphans?" 

Michiri and Haruka glared at her. 

" We don't have to tell you. You-" Haruka started but stopped once Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder. 

" Allow me to introduce myself again. My name is Chang Setsuna, nice to meet you." They all stifled giggles as they heard someone fell over their chair in shock. (Himiko: ^_~ We know who!) 

" Hotura Maxwell, pleasure." An indigent cry was heard. 

" I guess...Luna Barton." Luna said as she caught on the game they were playing. They heard someone jupm and slm into to their desk. They bit their bottem lips to keep from laughing. 

" Ami...Winner..." Ami took her cue and said blushing as Serena montioned for her. Quatre in his seat blushed a deep crisom himself. He buried his head into his hands, but he couldn't help it as he peek out at her between his fingers. 

" And you?!" Relena demended, {Their names, they're related to the guys?!} Relena thought along with the rest of the class, {The only one left is Heero! Who are they? What kind of relationship do they have with the Gundam pilots?!} She stared heatedly at Sereinty, { what kind of relationship can she have with Heero??} "Well?!?" {Don't tell me her last name is Yuy!!} 

A smile tugged on the girls lips as they heard Relena's thoughts. 

{ hmm...I Do have another option...and they're expecting me to say Yuy... I could hit two birds with one stone with this one...} Serenity's smile became positively wicked and the girls eyes became even more mischiefviuos as they herd what she was thinkng. 

" My name? Why my name is Serenity Aries." she said with twinkling eyes at Heero. 


	10. Chapter 8 b

The girls snickered and Relena sighed relieved, but then they heard a loud: CRRRRAAAAAACCCCK!!!!!! The class looked at Heero who was looking at something in his right hand……it was a part of the desk. It looked as is he had ripped it off, his shock face became impassive as he let it drop to the ground. {Note to self: Don't grip desk so hard.} 

The students around him and the other pilots slowly edged away, and then found seats in the front of the class more preferable then the back now. Wonder why? The guys shrugged and settled into the extra space they were given. 

" But I would prefer it if everyone would call me Usagi instead." Serenity finished indented. 

" Uh, alright.." Relena said a bit freaked at what Heero had done, " Go and find seats anywhere they're empty." 

The girls nodded and walked toward the back of the class…the left side…while the guys were on the right. 

Relena nodded satisfied and sat back down, next to Heero. Heero gave a grunt and looked at Serena out of the corner of his eye, just like the rest of the guys were doing looking at each of their beloveds. 

The girls looked away at once when they saw that the guys were looking at them. They were intent on not to sneak peeks at their beloveds and stared hard to the front at the teacher, but they son began to listen and genuinely felt like learning about the earth's history the teacher was explaining. 

The guys looked at the girls out of the corner of their eyes but didn't see the girls looking at them, all they saw were seven students intent on learning and staring at the teacher attentively. The teacher seemed happy that some of his students were actually listening to him and responding to his questions. 

The bell rang too fast for the five girls and too slow for the guys. The each grabbed their books hurriedly and tried to get out of the classroom as fast as they could. The girls trying to avoid the guys, the guys wanting to talk to the girls. Michiru and Haruka watched both groups fairly run out of the classroom in silent amusement. 

The girls were faster and by the time the guys walked out into the school halls the girls were at the end of the corridor. 

;" Usagi! Wait!!" Heero yelled and every one in the halls froze, they had never heard Heero Yuy raise his voice above his monotone before. 

" Setsuna!" 

" Luna!" 

" Hotura!" 

" Ami!" 

The five girls froze in their tracks. 

If they had the peoples attention before, they now held they lifelines. Never had they heard the guys, the five most unmovable guys ever voice such urgency. 

The girls slowly turned around to face them, dread building up every second that it was delayed. 

They stood face to face. Silver clashing with Prussian, garnet with black, indigo with purple, forest green with amethyst and ocean blue with dark sapphire. Ten pair of eyes clung onto one another with five unwilling and five desperate. 

Usagi looked away first followed by the other girls. There was a very uncomfortable deafening silence for a the next few moments. The spectators waiting to see what would happen, the girls wanting to run but couldn't, the guys wanting answers but more of to hold their beloveds in a closed up embrace where they would never leave. 

" Heero? HEEEERO!!!" a voice broke the long silence as a sandy blonde head of hair whizzed out of the previous classroom and was now clutching Heero in a death grip. 

" So when you picking me up for our date tonight?!" Relena screeched happily, as hero stared down at her with horror and disgust in his eyes. She decided he need a push. " Hee-chan?" 

{ Hee-chan??} Usagi thought horrified at the scene in front of her, but soon hurt, regret and pain set in. { So you've found someone to replace me already?} her view started blur as she chided herself. { Did you think he would actually wait for you to come back? Leaving without a reason for so long? He no doubt moved on.} She couldn't see anything clearly now, everything was nothing but blobs of color in her sight. 

" Excuse me." She managed to mumble before she took a run for it. 

She didn't see hero trying to pry the leech off of his arm or reaching for her. She heard him call out her name as a sob finally unable to be subdued retched itself out from her throat and she made a choking noise. 

Though Heero was fast, he was not fast enough to catch her, by the time he turned the corner where she had just taken a second ago, all he saw was the last of silver sparkles disappearing into the air. 

" Usagi…" a teardrop made its lonely trail down his cheek as he stood still in the long empty hallway. {I've lost her again.} " No…" he whispered in denial as the lone teardrop fell from his face and splashed onto the ground. 

By the time anyone caught up to that corridor, it was all that was left of their presence, expect the sound of the exit door slamming shut behind Heero. 

The four girls looked upon the scene with pain faces as well as everyone else. They did not notice the four guys behind them, waiting, watching. Their eyes teared up the four and turned to lock eyes with their beloveds. 

Their gazes fell to the ground and they clutched their eyes painfully shut as they brushed past them to get to their next class. 

The guys were left cold and lost staring straight ahead in pain, alone in the thinning crowd trying to get to their next classes. Soon they were the only ones left, not even acknowledging each others presence as they stuffed their hands into their pant pockets and shuffled to their next class staring at nothing but the marble floor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hotura leaned back on a sakura tree outside, not even trying to participate in the activities her gym teacher had set out for them, instead settled for watching yearningly at Duo's back. She watched as the once proud Shinigami again hit the volleyball back across the net and was congratulated and hit on by all the girls present. 

He raised his eyes to her and caught her staring. Indigo and purple held onto each other for pain streaking moments, but she couldn't hold onto his gaze and her eyes looked left. 

Her eyes lost with regret and pain as his begged for comfort from her and love. His held the promise of forgiveness and security, but she could not take his gift, not yet, and therefore, causing them both more pain. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ami locked her eyes on the page of her book, her knuckles turning white because of how hard she was clutching it. She couldn't read the words in front of her as her mind was preoccupied. She bit her lip and stared hard at her nook, not moving, not turning a page. Just hiding herself behind the protective cover from the gaze she felt on her. 

Quatre's. 

Quatre gazed unmoving at his, what was suppose to be rightfully his, water goddess. Sitting on the ledge of a window, sunshine shining through and lighting up his gentle features, but hard unwavering eyes. One knee propped up to rest an arm upon as his other settled onto his thigh of the straight leg on the sill. Twitching now and then, expression his want of instead, holding his goddess, he settled for staring. For now. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Setsuna shuffled the paper on her desk into piles, trying to take her mind off of someone all the while. The tiny office she was given to work in as a intern student felt stifling hot. Her footsteps and the papers were the only sounds heard until her door opened with a soft 'click' and noise from the hallway seeped in. She looked up and the pile of papers in her hands fell back onto the desk. 

Wufei looked on to his previous life intended, and he shall make it so again for this one. The papers dropped from her stilled hands as students behind him walked past to their next class some chatting, some silent. He made himself remember that he had a test for next class and slowly closed the door, never breaking his stare. 

As the door closed with an equally soft 'click' as it had been opened with, also closing off her love from her view. Some thing that relieved and pained her at the same time. 

She fell back upon her chair stiffly and bent forward to bury her face into her hands. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Luna opened her locker to put her books in and get her money for lunch as it was her lunch period. The school had the top locker, bottem locker system, she had been lucky to get a top one. She pushed and rearranged her stuff in half annoyance. She had been able to avoid Trowa for the entire morning. As her hand shoved some loose paper from her locker base, she saw a red rose with a note. She grabbed it and whirled around to try to catch who had put it there. When she saw no one suspicious she read the note. 

_To my Luna,_

She knew it then that it was from Trowa and choked on his proclamation that she was his. 

_You taught me how to love and that love was wroth fighting for. You may run now but I'll match you son enough. As the saying goes, 'the sooner you fall behind, the more time you have to catch up' and catch you I'll will. _

_Trowa_

She leaned back on the lockers for support and tilted her head back as she tried to slow down her rapid breathing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trowa staring straight at her, unmoving in the crowd. But then she blinked and other students blocked him fleetingly from view. Once they were gone though, Trowa was nowhere to be seen. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Usagi brought the cup of coffee to her lips and slowly took a sip. The warm liquid sloshed down her throat but she felt no warmth from it at all. As she motioned for her bill and gazed around as she paid, she felt nothing at all. Not empty, not full, just numb. 

She did not notice someone else in the back motion for his bill as well and felt the same thing she did. His Prussian blue eyes scanned the crowd seeing the silver meatballs he paused, but then chided himself for raising his own hopes and let them sink once again. 

They both got up and walked to the doors after they left their money for the bills. Heero opened the door and let the lady out first, never looking up from his feet. He gave a small nod that the lady did not see when she mumbled a 'thank you'. He did not notice that she had said thank you in Japanese, 'Arigotuo', nothing was worth notice now to him though. 

Usagi mumbled a blurry 'Arigotuo' to the man who had opened the door for her, it was an automatic reaction, always be polite. She did not look up from her feet and just walked out. She stopped a few steps out of the coffee shop to look up and try to decide where she should go now. 

The man exiting bumped her shoulder and she mutter and 'Gomen.' In which he gave a grunt to. Then they both set off in opposite directions. 

How ironic is fate? They were so close to each other, but yet so far. They had even touched but their minds, a million, billion miles away, did not take notice of each other. Did not take notice of the one they are now scanning the crowds for in a last bit of hope. Little do they know all they had to do was turn around. 

The gods had always prided themselves above the mortals and their foolish ways, but now, now the greatest gods of all had fallen into their ways. How does it speak for them? 

Fate has always been cruel, ever since she had become separate from Destiny. They had been one being once, one being with two names. Now they were separate. After falling in love with the God of Death, the bitterness and jealousy had torn her into two beings. Fate, filled with hate and jealousy, Destiny, lovelorn and healing a broken heart. 

Fate would sometimes, whenever she could, take advantage of Destiny. The saying goes, 'Fate is cruel and Destiny is kind', can you tell who is in control now? 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

" I don't get it!" Duo shouted slamming his hand down on the table, " Why are the girls avoiding us?!" 

" Maybe they just need some time to settle in." Trowa mused form his seat at the round table. 

" What can be possibly wrong?!" Wufei demanded, " They were gone for two years, leaving us with no clue of their location but we knew that! We're not mad at them for it though, so why are they avoiding us for Chrono's sake!" 

Quatre leaned back onto the windowsill and gave a frustrated sigh. {What's going on Ami-chan? Why won't you to me what's wrong?} 

{Was it something I did? What could it be?} Wufei clench his fists and glared at the table, for all his power, he could come up with no explanation. 

{Luna…did I lose you again before I even have you again?} Trowa leaned back to the wall and bowed his head, trying with not much luck to fight his demons. 

{Am I destined to never have you?} Duo's thoughts were dark as he lost himself to the silence, {won't I ever get the chance to say I love you Hotaru?} 

No more words were exchanged as the four began to get lost in their own thoughts. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Elsewhere, Heero cracked open the door of Serenity's room, he found it empty of her presence as he had found the girls' apartment empty of them. He looked around the room of dimmed light colors that graced the decorations and found himself in front of her desk, staring at an open book, her dairy. 

He knew he shouldn't read it and invade her privacy but as he started to close it, the last entry caught his eye and he froze, in fright and horror. His heart pounded in his ribs hard and fast as he read it again and again. 

He gritted his together to contain his rage as he teleported out of there, leaving no trace of he had left as the same how he had coming in. {The guys won't like this…} 

The dairy laid looking untouched open to the last page of the last entry. 

_Dear Diary,   
The girls and I have talked it over and we have decided what has to be done. We are going to swipe the guys' memory of us clean; they are never going to know us. It is the only way.   
We had a chance at normal life but we lost it due to our scout duties having to save the Earth in the twenty first century, but they need not lose theirs'. They had a perfectly, normal, good life set out before them before we came and they could have that again.   
If trouble arises we will fight it off, they need not be awakened like we had. I know the girls feel the same pain I. To separate ourselves willingly from the ones we love, but it can't be helped. At least afterwards, if it was safe, we could watch them from the shadows, looking after them and their loved ones to keep them safe, it is the only thing we can do.   
All I need is something that was touched by them, or of them, a brush, a picture or anything, and I have them. The girls had each contributed something that either was touched by the guys or some picture of them.   
I have all the necessary things; I will perform the spell tonight. Alone. No need to have the girls watch and bring more pain to them then needed, I myself shall carry the pain of being the one that erased us from their lives, there is no other choice.   
Signed,   
Usagi_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mercury stood staring into the Dimensional Gate's open doors, staring at all the what ifs. 

Pluto guarded the Time Gate that kept up with the real happenings and looked after all the possible futures. 

She looked after all that could have been. Each dimension was a different timeline of different happenings, what ifs that turn into what is in each. There is the one where Usagi had never found Luna and had never became Sailormoon, there was the one where they had won in the fight against Chaos as Cosmos had come from a barren future t help Eternal Sailormoon and they now al lived together in happiness in Crystal Tokyo. 

She sighed, but it was no use in staring at what ifs when you had to deal with what is. Cosmos had not come from the future to help them in their fight against Chaos, Chibi Chibi had been sent back into the future before the final battle with Chaos, but Chaos, somehow sensing that if he didn't, Chibi Chibi would be the end of him. 

She waved her wand and the doors closed, shutting out the what ifs so she could start to deal with the what is. She heard hurried footsteps coming down the open space; closing in on the place she was and gave a sigh. She leaned onto one of the beams that kept the Dimensional Gate up and closed her eyes. Probably it was Pluto or Saturn, coming to help her over the ordeal, which was going to be preformed in some short time. Kami-sama, they all needed some comfort. 

Serenity refused to tell them when she was going to do the spell, so they could not go and take her place in it. She wanted to save them the pain and the blame, protecting them as much as she could. If they changed their minds, they could reach her telepathically. 

Tears pricked her eyes and she took a wavering breath, as the footsteps stop not two feet in front of her. 

" Hey." She said softly, not wanting to have the other girl think she was being ignored but did not want to open her eyes yet. The next thing she knew she was pulled up against hard armor, strong arms keeping her in place and lips covered her own. 

Her eyes snapped open to stare up into angry cerulean orbs. She gulped as she recognized, not Quatre but Solaris as he was, in his armor. He used his weight and pinned her to the beam. 

" Tell me one good reason, why I should let you go through with the spell." his voice blazing. 

She open and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out, her throat felt parched and lips dry. She licked her lips to wet them and looked up to see Solaris staring intensely at her glittering mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw the desire in the half hooded eyes and her eyes fluttered closed as he bent and kissed her once more. 

" Life's not worth living without you in it." He whispered into her ears once he pulled back, and all the walls that she put up around her heart, crumbled. 

Her arms flew around his neck and held her to him as she cried. Her whole body shook and she didn't even realize when her staff, her reasoning and symbol of her duty, fell from her hands as she gave herself up to pure emotions as they shared their third kiss together. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Close to another Gate, another, different, approach to the situation was being held. 

Pluto stood looking out to the mist with her fingers clenched white against her Time Staff as she forced herself not to turn around. Wufei, the Dragon Lord, drilled a hole into her back with his unwavering gaze as he leaned back upon a beam. A heavy silence hung in the air; until one of them decided it need to be broken. 

" So you're going to go through with this." Wufei's voice rang loud and true in the empty plane. 

Silence. 

" Fine." He barked out and pushed himself off the beam, turning to leave he left a few words before he disappeared. " But remember," his voice soft and low, caressing, " what you promised me upon my death for the Silver Millennium." 

With that he teleported out of the Time Gate's plane, leaving Pluto to remember. 

***Flashback*** 

_Pluto kneeled onto the ground and pulled her beloved onto her lap. She stared down at his pale face on her thighs and knew that he had not much time left. Tears fell from her eyes and dripped own her chin, onto his face. _

_" Shh…" his voice was croaked a bit, " don't weep, I don't ever want to be the cause of your tears." _

_She blinked and was able to hold the tears back, if only for a short while. _

_" That's my girl." He rasped and she choked back a sob. " Remember me okay?" his tone soft. _

_" Always. From now until eternity." Her voice cracked at the end but she didn't care. _

_" And if I ever come back to this plane, if I'm ever reborn," he could barely get the words out, " I want to remember you okay? Knock me over the head, send me flowers, I don't care how we meet, just make sure I'll remember it and don't forget you." His voice was dying out on him as he was on her. _

_She gave him a watery smile, " I'll never let you. We'll meet again and you'll remember it." _

_" Good…" he rasped out and his eyes rolled backwards as he went limp in her grasp in death. _

_" Nooo!" she cried out and held his dead body to her, " Come back! Come back…" the rest of her words were replaced by tears and choked sobs. _

_She heard faintly a cry of " Cosmic Moon Power!!" from her Queen before her beloved's form was encased in a golden bubble, lifted from her grasp and onto to the blue star that was Earth. _

_She picked up her Time Key that lay by her side and pulled herself up, " We'll meet again someday, I promise you beloved." She said softly looking up at the golden specks flying to the Earth, " And you'll remember us and what we had together, even if I have to knock you over the head with my time Key. You will." _

***End of Flashback*** 

Pluto clutched at her Staff harder and stood gazing into the mist, trying to decide a decision before it might be too late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luna stared up at the crescent moon up in the sky from her place on the meadow. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, curled up in a ball trying to bring comfort, which was not being found. Wind blew at her hair and double-layered skirt. The yellow crescent moon on her forehead flashed in the moonlight as she tried to gain control of her emotions. 

She heard faint footsteps coming up the meadow and waited in silence for the person to leave. She heard them stop but did not turn to see them as now her gaze stared out at the ocean. 

" So I can teach you how to love but I can't have it, is that it Luna?" a cool static voice drew her attention as she whipped her head around. 

She hugged her knees closer and tighter to her as she saw Trowa standing at the edge of the meadow, fist clenched tightly around a photo as his eyes took her in calculatingly. 

" I…I…" she couldn't get any words out as her throat closed up on her. 

" To deprive me of the memories is to deprive me of love Luna." He said, his voice never once changing. 

" You-you love me?" she gasped out. 

" I might have." He returned coolly, " but I guess we'll never have the chance to find out now, do we?" with that he turned and left. 

Leaving behind a wide-eyed, unseeing, Luna staring at the place where he just was, with tears overflowing her eyes. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hotaru sat in one of the two swings in the empty night park. Her feet swung nonchalantly below her, barely moving the swing at all. A cool crisp wind blew pass, making some leaves fly up, and one of them obscure the view of the empty second swing for a moment. When it blew past, a figure sat there, his long braid betraying who he was. 

He slowly kicked his legs back and forth, propelling the swing into motion, the chain giving small quiet squeaks of protests of his weight. 

And that was how they stayed, one figure in black sitting a barely moving swing as the other pushed himself up and back with small quiet squeaks to fill up the silence. Soon he stopped pushing himself up and back and the swing decreased its flight, until he and she were at a stand off point. 

" Love is the only ting worth dieing for," He said suddenly, " we decided this a long time ago as the bringers of Death." 

" Yes." Her voice trailed his, gentle in its pitch. 

" But." He continued, " Love is also the only thing worth living for." 

She was quiet. 

" And we keep the ones we love close to our hearts," he went on, " by remembering the memories we have with them." He stopped talking and they fell into a silence. It was quiet for a long time as they listened to the leaves rustle. 

" How will I keep you in my heart Hotaru, if you won't let me?" he finished quietly. 

Another wind picked up leaves from the ground and obscured the view once again. When the leaves passed by, both were gone. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Serenity stared out into the boundless night sky from her place at the edge of her balcony. Her silky white summer nightgown did not do much to reduce the chill in the air. It had no sleeves; as it was a drawstring piece, a decent enough v neckline, low back and it reached to a little bit higher then her ankle. She closed her eyes as she put her hands on the railing and leaned forward. 

She ignored the evening chill of the cold breeze and tried to clear her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked down to the garden below, or more specifically, to the round table on the clear field. She gave a small smile to see that the comb of Duo's was now gone from its setting place. The photo of Wufei looked as if someone had picked it up and put it back several times. 

She was not surprised when suddenly Solaris and Mercury appeared from thin air next to the table. She watched as Mercury walked up to the table and picked up the violin bow hesitantly and looked back to Solaris unsure. Slowly with the bow clutched in her hands she walked back with small steps at a time to him but he did not hurry her. She watched as finally Mercury reached her brother and as she placed her hand into his, disappear as they came. 

She chuckled as the throwing knife flashed in a light of sparkling yellow light and it was teleported out of there. 

She gave a sigh and looked up to the moon-less sky. {Wait for me mother, I will see you soon.} She looked down to the handgun held in her hand and slowly traced the bordering edge lines. 

" So you're actually planning on going through with it." A familiar flat voice said from behind startling her, she whirled around and her grip on the gun turned knuckle white. 

She gulped as she saw Heero, no, Aries, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. She watched him push himself off the wall and marveled as his muscles strained against the material of the cloth exposed from his armor. She gulped trying to swallow her lust. 

" Y-yes, so it s-seems." She said and bit her lip at her shaken words. 

" But all the others have pulled out. Are you going to still go through it?" his voice was cool and she blinked a few times before his words sunk in. 

She turned to see that the picture of Wufei was gone from the stone table, as if it had never been there in the first place. She tensed as she felt his presence right behind her now and tried to tell her body to relax. She wasn't sure what he had planned, and she wasn't sure if she would like it or not, somehow she felt it leaned more towards the latter. 

" So?" he asked, his breath warm on her skin and she suppressed a shiver, barely. 

The silence was filled with tension but that she alone didn't answer already told him that she was unsure about her decision now. She just needed some convincing, and he chose to provide it. The least verbal kind. 

Serenity took a sharp breath as she felt Aries fleetingly plant a kiss the back of her neck. She moved front a bit to escape his touch but an arm came around her waist and stopped her. Her bare back was pressed on a cold armor chest plate that was quickly warming up. He continued to rain soft kisses onto the back of her neck and she moaned, head dropping back onto his shoulder, the left side of her throat thoroughly exposed. He took that as permission and buried his face there. She shivered pleasantly as he flicked his tongue over her racing pulse. His other hand came to rest on top of her breast, right where her heart was. Her hands covered his as she let them drift up. The hand on her waist squeezed it sensually and she groaned. 

" P-p" her breath was rapid and short, making speech hard for her. She swallowed as an attempt to talk better, but was proven unsuccessful as Aries let his tongue drag over her throat and following the movement of her throat. " Perfect Soldiers aren't supposed to feel." Her voice was husky and to her dismay instead of to tell him to stop, the tone made it sound like a teasing invitation for more. And she moaned when he moved his hand up from her waist to cup one of her breasts. 

" I'm not the perfect soldier." His tone was equally husky, " I've stop being that the moment you stepped back into my life." He trailed kisses up from her chin to her ear. " I'm Heero Aries. I am a god, not a soldier, and if I want to feel…" he let his voice trail off as his lips dangled in front of hers. He pinched her taunt nipple and she gasp wide eyed her head made to snap up, but her lips were instead captured by his. 

She made a whimpering sound in her throat and he deepened the kiss, putting all that he was feeling into it. Serenity had no choice but to respond and the identical eight pointed stars with a crescent moon in the middle with an 'A' on top the moon blazed into life. 

Then slowly, and softly, her grip on the gun loosened more and more. Until she could no longer hold onto it and it slide down her chest and off her side to the ground below, making a soft 'thunk' as it hit the ground below. And without further delay, Aries slid an arm down and lifted her up, never once breaking the kiss. Then like a newlywed, he carried her over the threshold. 

_*** Owari ***_

Epilogue to come! 


End file.
